


The Flowergirl

by revengeworld



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Original Character(s), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: It all happened sudden and unexpected, for Kylo it all started with a soft scent of flowers. Until ta soft voice only he could here changed his life as Supreme Leader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on May 17th, 2018
> 
> [Kylos Thoughts]  
> /Y/Ns Thoughts/

It all happened sudden and unexpected, for Kylo it all started with a soft scent of flowers. When it first happened he believed it was Rey who tried to mess with his head until he heard this soft voice humming. It sounded weirdly familiar but strange at the same time.

Looking around him, he stayed suspicious. His first thought was that the force might have connected him with someone for whatever reason, but it wasn´t the force, it felt so different. Natural even, something that was supposed to happen.

Something he had suppressed a long time ago.

[Who would she be?]

Hearing a faint scream and something falling to the ground, he flinched slightly.

“Is everything alright, Honey?” an older woman came rushing into the kitchen and Y/N quickly gathered the bucket of water that had slipped from her hands.

“Yes Mother, I just thought I heard something.” she apologized before wiping away the water that had spread over the floor.

[You heard correctly.] Kylo thought to himself, knowing that the other person would probably hear it.

Quickly looking over her shoulder, she couldn´t see anybody there. Throwing the wet cloth into the sink, she looked outside the window of their wooden hut.

/Am I going insane?/ laying a hand against her forehead she closed her eyes for a moment.

[I wish the answer was that easy.] she heard the deep voice echo through her head again. Opening her eyes, she looked around. There was nobody there, the voice was really just in her head.

“Are you alright, my sweet flower? You look pale.” another deep gruff voice interrupted her thoughts and she felt a heavy hand on her head.

“I´m okay, father.” smiling up to this enormous man, she could see a small smirk hiding under his beard.

“I´m done with my chores, can I…?” nodding shortly, he brushed through her hair again.

Quickly ruffling up the skirt from her dress she run outside in the field of flowers that was stretching over the hills in front of their home.

Letting her fingers brush over the colourful flowers as a smile appeared on her lips, while the grass was tickling her bare feet.

Taking a deep breath from the sweet scent around her, the voice in her head suddenly sneezed. So it really wasn´t just her imagination.

[What is that smell?!] she heard the voice asked and she sighed.

“Those are Freesias.” not understanding herself why she even answered him. “Would you be so kind and keep out of my head please? It´s not very polite.” she mumbled, while making her way over to the big willow tree were her father had hung a swing for her.

[Believe it or not I didn´t asked for this either.] brushing over his nose Kylo tried to put his thoughts together. He could hear her thoughts much clearer then when she would speak.

What was the best way to work out this unexpected situation.

[What is your name?] normally she would have answered this question without hesitation, but only if this person would be standing right in front of her. She knew nothing about this voice. Not if he was even a real person or an evil scheme, or maybe she really was going insane.

[Fine, you don´t need to answer that. Then tell me, are you part of the Resistance?] suddenly hearing her laugh shall through his mind, it made his skin tingle. Shovelling his shoulders, he cleared his throat while scrolling through his Data Pad.

/I work on a Flower Farm. I don´t think that would be very helpful to anyone./ swinging her legs to swing higher she closed her eyes, while enjoying the last lights of the sun on her skin and the wind through her hair.

Stroking a gloved finger over his lips, Kylo drowned in his thoughts again.

/Are you?/

[What?]

/Part of the Resistance?/

[Would it matter?]

Stopping the swing she looked down on her feet.

/I don´t want my family to get in any danger. We don´t want to get involved in this war./

[Meaning you live at the outer rim.]

Feeling caught, Y/N didn´t answer, but she could hear a bit of relieve in his voice.

He was sure that she didn´t lie, how he knew that was beyond him, but as soon as he heard her voice in his head, he trusted her and it seemed like she felt the same way.

/Y/N. My Name… it´s Y/N./ he heard her soft voice again and his lips almost twitched in something like a smirk. But then he was reluctant to tell her his. Even though her planet didn´t seem involved with the war, what did she know about the man known as ‘Kylo Ren’?

“You don´t need to tell me if you´re not comfortable.” she said quickly after he didn´t answer her.

Kylo bit his lip, he could hear, no feel her disappointment that he wasn´t trusting her as much as she trusted him.

[I …]

“Who are you talking to?” jumping from the swing, she quickly turned around to see who had sneaked up on her. A boy from the village further down the Hill, was leaning against the willow tree and watched her..

“Nil! You scared me! What do you want? And how long have you been standing there anyway?” fixing her dress she took a step back.

[What happened?] she could here the other man in her head and sighed.

/Someone from my village. He can be quite …/

[Annoying? Full of himself? A self-centered basta…] Kylo immediately pictured Hux and shuddered.

/Don´t be rude, please./ she quickly cut him off.

[Fine.]

“I wanted to get the herbs for my grandmother. Then I saw you sitting here all alone, talking to yourself.” stalking nearer Nil looked into her eyes, while Y/N kept the swing between them.

“Then I get them for you and you can leave again.” Y/N smiled politely and turned on her heels to return to the house.

“Don´t step on the flowers!” she reminded him, when she heard his heavy steps behind her.

Kylo could feel the hairs in his neck stand up and feel how uncomfortable Y/N was, like she was being hunted down. Just prey that would soon be caught.

[Why are you so frightened of him?]

/Who said I was frightened?/

[I can feel it. How the hair in your neck is standing up. How you feel like he would attack you any second. Don´t ask me why, I just do.]

Wrapping her arms around her upper body, she only sighed. It was incredible and fascinating to her how he could read her like this, but also frightening.

But who was she supposed to tell something like this? Her family? They only would worry and think she might be sick or maybe worse.

Soon she and the other boy arrived at her home.

“Please wait here I will get the…” but Nil already walked around her into the house, greeting her parents. Of course they invited him for supper and Kylo could feel her frustration.

Blending most of the conversations out, he still tried to find anything that would figure out the sudden connection between the two of them.

Until the conversation between Y/Ns family switched, when Nil mentioned that she had talked to herself just a few minutes ago.

“I wasn´t speaking to myself…” Y/N mumbled ashamed, while focusing on her plate.

“What then? Talking to a voice in your head?” he asked with his cocky smirk and she rolled her eyes.

“Oh that isn´t something to belittle!” her mother suddenly interrupted the two and they both looked up at her.

“Don´t you remember the story we told you when you were little?” she asked surprised and both of them shrugged their shoulders.

“Your great grandmother had the luck as well to be connected to someone who she was meant to be with.” Y/Ns mother explained and Kylo suddenly remembered a night were he couldn´t sleep as a child and Leia had told him a similar story. About two beings that were connected even across the universes, something even the force wasn´t capable of. How they would cross galaxy and travel to unknown planets just to find each other. A phenomenal that wouldn´t happen to anyone, but some lucky ones, who were meant to be together.

[Meant to be?]

/Meant to be?/

Both of them thought at the same time.

“But that is just fairytale, right?” Nil chuckled and looked to Y/N. “You don´t really have another voice in your head, do you?”

Her cheeks suddenly started to heat up and she straightened her back.

“And even if so, it wouldn´t be your business. May I stand up?” she looked over to her father who nodded with a grunt and she quickly cleaned her plate, before walking up the stairs to her room.

Stumbling through her room, she soon stalked around in circled biting the edge of her thumb, the same thing Kylo was just doing in this very moment.

/Maybe he didn´t hear it./

“Oh I heard, no worries.” Kylo mumbled sitting down onto his chair, while Y/N climbed into her sleeping hammock filled with soft cushions.

/Why can you hear everything but I only can hear your voice?/ That wasn´t fair at all. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she swung the hammock a little.

[I´m Force sensitive. It may increase the effects on my end.] he was slowly getting a headache from al this thoughts that were not even his.

He could feel the sudden jolt of excitement run through his body when he heard her joyful question.

/You´re really force sensitive?! Wow, does that mean you can do stuff simply with your mind? That would be so useful with the work on the farm./ sighing she slouched back into her pillows and Kylo couldn´t contain a chuckle about her innocent thoughts.

Normally people would think about the power and how much more superior it would made them feel compared to normal beings, but here she was thinking about how she could ease the hard work she needed to do.

Grinning a little to herself, she needed to admit that she liked the sound of his laugh.

/What do you think will happen when we sleep?/ her eyes suddenly widened in shock, it was already bad enough that they could hear each others thoughts but maybe being able to see each others dreams?

[Only one way to find out.] he looked up at his door when he heard a knock.

“What is it?”

“The General is waiting for you in the throne room, Supreme Leader.” he could hear Mitakas voice through the closed door.

“I will be there in a bit. Let him wait.” he called back and slowly stood up from his chair.

/Work?/

[Yes. I would appreciate it if…] he suddenly started to yawn, even though he wasn´t even tired.

[Y/N?] only hearing her soft breathing, it was clear that Y/N had fallen asleep.

Kylo strutted into the throne room while Hux only snarled at him.

“I didn´t expect you would gift us with your presence any more, Supreme Leader.”

“You should be careful what you say. You know how quick you could end up with a few broken bones, or worse if you tempt me.”

Slouching down in his throne, he waved dismissively with his hand.

“What did you want to discuss? Anything about the Resistance?” brushing over his eyes for a moment, a colourful flower field was flickering before him. Her hand running through the tall grass and her white dress waving with the wind.

[Just a little more…] he thought to him self, anticipated to see more, her hair, her eyes the colour of her lips, but nothing.

Opening his eyes again, he was disappointed to see the red and black throne room. He couldn´t believe how eager he was to know more about her, how she saw the world, so bright and colourful.

Were they really meant to be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on May 22nd, 2018
> 
> [Kylos Thoughts]  
> /Y/Ns Thoughts/

Sitting at the Conference Table for their weekly discussion about the fleet, Kylo was quietly sitting at the head of the table, shooting glares at Hux.

[If this damn weasel doesn´t stop talking any time soon I will…] hearing the soft voice in his head clear her throat, he only sighed and leaned back in his chair.

/What did we say about rude nicknames?/

[We don´t use them. But if you would see him, you would be agreeing with me that he has a significant resemblance with a weasel or a rat.] he thought through gritted teeth, but she only chuckled.

/Hey, at least try to be a bit nicer to him. He helps you a lot with work, right?/ cutting a few Lavender twigs, she put them in the small basket that was hanging around her arm. Kylo only huffed annoyed.

She didn´t know Hux, but how could she, Kylo kept everything that had something to do with the First Order or the War away from her, even though it wasn´t an easy task, since he needed to be very careful what he was saying.

It was already a few weeks ago when Kylo and Y/N got connected and she already had a good influence on him. His Tantrums were fewer and his nightmares were almost non existent.

He wouldn´t of course admit that she was the reason Kylo felt weirdly at peace.

[What flowers are you working on right now?] he asked, too bored to listen to these old captains talk.

/You like the smell? It´s Lavender, we put them into Tea, it´s a very calming plant. I often use them when I can´t sleep or when you can´t sleep./

Shifting in his chair, Kylos attention switched completely over to her.

[What do you mean?]

/Uhm… sometimes you are very restless in your sleep. It wakes me up. So I always have a little bit of Lavender around that I put under my pillow, so you can sleep better./ shrugging with her shoulders, for her it was something natural to help someone but for Kylo it was so unfamiliar to receive this kind of care he didn´t even know how to respond to this. To be honest he didn´t even notice that she was the reason why he slept better.

[I…]

/It´s alright, don´t worry about it./ she still didn´t know his name, but for some reason it didn´t bother her as much as she thought it would, because regardless she trusted him and eh trusted her at least to some degree.

But she had learned a lot about his personality, as an example he couldn´t stand sweet aromas but had a little bit of a sweet tooth. He even adjusted his sleep pattern to hers, of course he wouldn´t admit that he did it for her, but rather that he could avoid her loud thought when he would try to sleep and she was awake.

Noticing how he was bouncing his leg up and down, he quickly stopped it.

[You seem nervous. What is on your mind?]

First she didn´t know if she should answer, it was something such banal that he probably would just laugh at her.

/Father wants to go… on a hunt today. He wants to teach me, but…/ letting herself fall into the tall grass she looked up at the blue sky.

[You don´t want to kill.]

/I know it´s necessary, because the boars are overpopulating and would maybe ruin our fields./ taking a deep breath she rolled unto her side, looking at the forest at the edge of the mountain.

Walking through the cold floors of the ship Kylo let his head hung low. Remembering all the horrible things he had done, tortured people, killing them. He was a murderer, so how was someone so pure meant to be for him.

/Sorry I´m probably bothering you with my boring problems while you have important things to do./

[No, tell me about your worries. I´ll listen.]

A small smile appeared on her lips, and she could feel the warmth in her chest rose through her whole body. Opening up to him and telling him about her fears he thought about it for a moment.

[Then pick one of the old animals. Some of them are probably to weak to keep up with their herd and would be ripped apart by wolves. Wouldn´t a merciful kill be better then a slow and painful one?] taking off his cape he threw it onto his bed, before looking outside the window to the stars.

/Did you ever kill?/ she sounded curious, but also worried.

Kylo didn´t want to lie, but he didn´t want her to hate him either.

[Yes.]

/Even … humans?/

Averting his Eyes from the bright stars, he sat down on his desk.

[Yes…] leaning onto his table, he brushed over his face, reliving all this horrible things he had done.

It was the first time for Y/N to feel feelings that weren´t her own. The grieve, the regret and the fear of going to be abandoned again that was washing over her were overwhelming.

Feeling a tear rolling down her cheek, she couldn´t even tell any more if it was her own or his.

Quickly brushing them away, she sniffled lightly.

/So, how are the stars today?/ trying to change the subject to something more uplifting she slowly stood up, when she saw her father waiting at their house.

[Beautiful. Like always.] Kylo sighed, taking in a deep breath of the Lavender scent.

 

Hiding behind a fallen tree, Y/N and her Father were watching a troop of wild boars. One of the older animals staying more and more behind, just like the voice in her head had told her.

[Relax, do not think of it as an animal, it is just a mere target.] Kylo tried to help her in some kind of way, while he sat on his throne, letting her focus.

“Remember draw to your chest, a wild boars hide is thick. And you want your arrow to get through it.” her father whispered quietly while laying his hand encouraging on her lower back.

“I got it. Elbow up. Steady hand, relax. Accuracy over speed.” she mumbled while readying her bow and drawing the arrow close to her chest.

[Aim at his chest, right through his heart. Quick and painless.]

Holding her breath she let go of the arrow which shot through the air and hit it´s target. While the big boar fell to the ground the others scattered in all directions.

Looking to her Father, he nodded and she jumped over the tree to fall on her knees next to the dead animal. Gently stroking over his snout, she apologized quietly.

“That was a good shot, quick and painless.” her father praised and ruffled through her hair.

“You did very good today, flower.” showing him a small smile she nodded, while he shouldered their prey.

Now that it was over her hands started to shake lightly and she felt a little nauseas but it wasn´t as worse as she imagined.

Shouldering her bow she followed her father with quick steps, just now noticing that the sun was going down.

“I´m sorry it took so long, I´m still not good at tracking.” Y/N wanted to apologize but her Father only smiled down at her.

“You did good. And you got a lot better. Go inside, I will do the rest.” nodding, she wanted to turn to the house until she saw a dark figure coming closer.

“Again?”

[Let me guess, your friend from the village.]

/You guessed correctly./

“I see you finally got your first kill!” Nil pointed at her dress and now she saw the small blood stain on it.

“What do you want, Nil?” walking around him, she stopped at their well to clean the stained dress.

“I have business with your parents, my Father send me.” he explained and stood next to her, before brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Do you mind?” taking a step back, she wanted to go back to the house, but he stopped her quickly.

“No I don´t.” he grinned blocking her way. Every time she tried to walk around him he stepped in her way.

“Could you please let me through?” Y/N tried to stay polite but Kylo could feel her anger rise.

“Nil this isn´t funny! Just let me be! Please!”

[Just tell him to fu….]

/Hey!/

[You need to step up to this guy, otherwise he thinks he can do anything he wants.] feeling how uncomfortable she was with Nil so near to her, Kylo got more and more furious.

“Why are you always avoiding me Y/N? Is it so bad that I want to spend time with you?” he grinned and kept making his jokes, when Y/N suddenly got louder.

“I just want to be alone! So please get out of my way!” shocked with her own reaction, she quickly held her hand in front of her mouth.

Even Nil was shocked from her sudden outburst and stepped aside, while she rushed into the house.

[See, all it needed was a little outburst.] tried to praise her but she didn´t answer.

/Was I to harsh?/ her voice echoed quietly through his head.

[Not at all, Y/N. He has gone too far. Often.]

Crawling into her hammock, she stared at the ceiling. It stayed quiet and Kylo first thought she fell asleep when he felt something stroke over his wrist, looking down there was nothing there until he realised that it was probably Y/Ns fingers he was feeling.

For him, thanks to the force, this bond felt so much more intense and most of the time he was thankful for it, but sometimes he felt like he was about to loose his mind. First he felt alright with just hearing her voice, then her feelings and from time to time he could feel her touch on his skin. He can´t even imaien how teasing it was for her, only hearing him and not being able to feel anything else from him.

Hearing Kylos deep sigh, she started to hug a pillow.

/Is everything alright? I´m sorry that you always have to endure this./

[I´m fine. And don´t always apologize.] touching his wrist where he had just felt her fingers he closed his eyes.

This was like torture to him.

[Can you … lay your hand against your wrist again?] surprised she looked at her fingertips that were resting against her hand.

/Can you feel my touch?/ brushing her fingers over the same area again, he could feel the light touch and his lips formed into as smile.

[Yes…]

/This isn´t fair, I would like to feel your touch too…/ slowly letting her fingertips wander over her skin, they ended up on the palm on her hand, Kylos followed, trying to remember the feeling of her touch, let it burn into his skin.

Clearing his throat, Kylo stood from his desk and grabbed his cape.

[I have important business soon. How about you tell me more about your planet till then.]

/Fine. Just change the subject./ she pouted but told him about her world anyway. She just couldn´t say no to him.

Listening to her while he made his way to the throne room, he tried to remember any important information she was giving him.

Arriving at the throne room a cloaked figure completely in black was waiting for him.

[You sound tired…]

/A little bit, the Hunt was pretty tiring. I guess I will take a bath…/ nodding to himself he sat down on his throne.

[Then I wish you a restful night.]

/You too… Please don´t overwork yourself again./

[You worry too much…]

/And you complain too much…/

[I need to work…]

/Fine…Go then. I will be quiet./

When Y/Ns thoughts got quieter and quieter, he turned his attention to the being in front of him.

“I need you to find someone for me. I heard you were the best in this field.” Kylo stated.

“I can do that. But that will cost you highly, Supreme Leader.” the cloaked figure spoke with his hoarse voice and bowed down.

“I don´t care about the cost. Just find her and you will be paid whatever amount you desire.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on May 26th, 2018
> 
> [Kylos Thoughts]  
> /Y/Ns Thoughts/

Walking down the stairs the next morning, Y/N yawned loudly and stretched with a squeal.

Placing kisses on her parents cheeks she sat down on the dining table with them, until she noticed their concerned gazes.

“What is it? Do I still have drool in my face?” she asked with a smile, but they kept their worried gaze.

“We have something to tell you, flower.” her Father started the conversation and she furrowed her brows.

“That sounds serious… What is it?” not hearing the others voice in her head, it seemed like he was still asleep.

Pushing a letter over to her, she slowly grabbed it and let her Eyes fly over the handwritten words.

“This … This is… That´s why he was here yesterday?” she asked shocked and read the letter a few more times.

“Please tell me you didn´t accept his offer…” her voice a mere whisper, almost breaking.

“We wanted to talk with you first about it.” her Mother gently took her hand and stroked over it.

“I can´t marry Nil!” Y/N almost shouted and looked back on the paper in her hands. It was an official letter from Nils Father, the Chief of the Village.

“Please don´t make me …” hearing their daughters whimper and seeing how she tried to hold back her tears, they quickly pulled her into their arms.

“It is a great honour for us that the Chiefs Son is asking for your hand in marriage. But don´t feel pressured to accept just because of that. We want you to choose freely, since this is an official matter though, they will be very persistent.” Y/Ns Father explained to her and she slowly nodded.

“Especially since there is no other admirer, Nil will probably not give up. Will you be alright?” her Mother knew how stubborn and insistent Nil could be if he wanted something, he was a nice boy but she wasn´t sure if she wanted him for her only daughter.

When Y/N heard her mothers words, her thoughts suddenly went to the deep voice in her head. If she could trust her mothers words they were meant to be, weren´t they? Should she tell them about him? But how was she supposed to prove this?

“Actually … There is something I need to tell you as well. I …”

[Y/N?] Suddenly hearing Kylos tired and hoarse voice in her head, her cheeks started to heat up and she left the desk.

“Sorry, it´s nothing. I will make myself ready for the market.” quickly turning on her heels she sprinted up the stairs again.

“Don´t you even want to eat something?” her Father called after her, but she didn´t answer.

“Don´t worry, my Love. She will talk to us when she is ready.” taking her husband in her Arms, Y/Ns mother calmingly stroker over his back.

[Your´heart is fluttering like that of a rabbit. What happened?] brushing over his tired eyes he sat up in his bed.

/It´s nothing…/

[You already said that to your parents and that was obviously a lie.] hearing her breath get heavier he immediately started to worry, she seemed extremely stressed.

[Y/N, what is wrong?]

“How am I supposed to know if you are really real? And not just something I´m imagine?” hearing her sobs so loudly in his head, Kylo froze and felt his hands shaking.

[You want me to proof that to you?]

/I just want you to be real…/ Y/N whimpered while leaning against the wall and slowly sliding down on it.

Biting his lip, he was filled with guilt. He didn´t want to be the one who made her feel this miserable, but it seemed like that was just what he was. Someone who brought misery to others.

Looking at his Lightsaber on the nightstand he suddenly had an idea.

[If I really was just from your imagination, that would mean I would only know things you know, right?]

Wiping away her tears, she pulled her legs closer to her chest.

/I guess so …/

[Then I´m guessing you are not very familiar with the makings of a Lightsaber, correct?]

/Correct…/ she mumbled, still not quiet sure what he was trying to say.

[Good, then you should listen very closely, because it will be tedious to repeat myself.] Kylo started to explain, told her every little detail how he had worked day and night on his Lightsaber and she quietly listened to every word he said, not daring to interrupt him.

[Is that proof enough for you that I am real?] Kylo asked after he finished, nervous what answer he would get from her.

But when he heard her light chuckle, it felt like a burden was lifted from his chest.

“Thank you…” she whispered quietly, Y/N was so grateful for his patience with her and that he even took the time to reassure her when she had these silly doubts.

[No Problem, I´m always here, if I want to or not.] and she could hear in his voice that he was probably grinning.

/Same goes for me./ she smiled and both of them started to chuckle.

“Sweetheart are you ready?” her Mother knocked on the door and Y/N quickly brushed away the rest of her tears.

“Yes Mother! Just a moment.” quickly changing into a nice dress she grabbed her old cloak and she swung it around her shoulders.

[Going somewhere?] the voice in her head asked curious while she jumped down the stairs.

/We are going to the market. Selling some of our goods and I want to look for fabrics for a new cloak./

Helping her Parents pack the cart with everything they wanted to sell, she shyly tried to approach him again.

/I would like to make you one too. If you tell me a colour and your height…/

Smiling to himself, he gave her the Information she wanted and felt how her joy started to overflow in him.

/It´s quiet silly isn´t it? I don´t even know if we ever going to see each other./

[The galaxy brought us together, who knows what will happen.]

/Your right./ looking up into the bright sky she could only smile.

 

When they arrived down at the market, her father loosened the horse and tucked the buckets with water and freshly cut flowers on each side of it´s saddle before giving Y/N the rein.

“From the money you can buy the textiles you want.” her Mother explained before placing a kiss on her forehead and gave her something to eat since Y/N didn´t have breakfast yet.

“Thank you! I see you later!” waving them goodbye, she gently lead their horse to the town square, were most people had their booths.

“Come on Barnabas, I will get you a few extra apples.” she whispered to her horse and patted it´s neck.

Walking around the towns square, she was greeted by most of the people and sold a few flowers here and there.

Over viewing the maintenance on his ship, Kylo quietly listened to her conversations with the villagers, until he recognized a very hoarse and gruff voice, and his lips formed into the widest smirk.

“Little Lady, how about a flower for this old fellow?” the cloaked figure came closer and she smiled at him.

“Of course, Sir. What would you like?” she looked at the worn down face of the reptile being.

“What would the Lady recommend?” looking over to the baskets filled with flowers she picked a few violets and showed them to him.

“These are quiet lovely, but you see I seem to have forgot my change, would you be so kind and accept this as my payment.”

Holding up a golden bracelet with an amulet, the reptile bowed his head slightly.

“Oh I possibly couldn´t accept something so valuble, just for a few flowers.” she quickly shook her head, while wrapping the flowers into paper and binding them with a lilac bow.

“Please it would be an honour.” offering the bracelet a second time she kindly accepted it and handed him the flowers.

“Thank you very much.”

“No I have to thank you, little Lady.” said the cloaked figure and vanished into the crowd. Placing the golden bracelet around her wrist she looked at it for a few moments before she continued her walk through the town to offer her flowers.

[It sounds like a nice town.] the voice in her head suddenly spoke and she nodded to herself.

/It really is, but …/ stopping herself in her thought she spotted someone who she rather not see today.

[Let me guess…]

/Shh!/

Turning away she wanted to redirect her horse but could already hear Nil call for her.

“Y/N!” stopping in front of her, he stroked over the horses head and smiled down at her.

“Hello…” she mumbled while looking on the floor.

“Ah I see your parents already talked to you.” the boy nodded knowingly.

“They did, it is a very honourable …. offer.” trying to choose her words wisely. She didn´t know why, but Y/N didn´t want to let ‘him’ know about this.

“Offer? Is it such a bad thing, that you can´t even call it by it´s name?” Nil sighed, obviously hurt by it.

“I´m sorry, it was just very surprising and sudden.” trying to explain herself, he shook his head lightly.

“No, my behaviour yesterday was inappropriate. I´m sorry.” pulling something from his back, he held a brand new quiver in front of her.

“Nil I can´t ….”

“Just take it, as an apology for my rudeness and the scare with the proposal.”

[The What?!]

Flinching slightly by the loudness of the other voice, she thanked the man in front of her.

“It´s for your hip.” he explained and helped placing it around her waist.

Kylo could feel how she hold her breath, while the other was so near to her, it made furious how Nilmade her this uncomfortable without even noticing it.

“Thank you…but I really need to…” nodding to the flowers Nil nodded and took the last flowers and pressed a few golden coins in her hand.

“I will be awaiting your answer then.” leaving her in the middle of the market, Y/N pressed herself against the side of her horse.

[What was he talking about?] the voice was now calmer, but spoke through gritted teeth. Angry that she didn´t told him about it.

/I received an official marriage proposal from the son of the Chief from this village. Which happens to be him./ she thought and grabbed one of the apples and offered it Barnabas.

That was an unexpected turn. Kylo stood still for a moment before walking over to his desk with wide steps. Ordering that every preparation for his trip would be finished as soon as possible. He didn´t even know why he got so furious about this.

Calming himself down and taking a deep breath, Kylo leaned back in his chair.

[You didn´t accept, did you?] his voice now much calmer and more focused, she shook her head quickly.

/Of course not! He is such a rude person! And has no idea of personal space! Just because he is giving me a gift it doesn´t make his horrible behaviour any less bad./

Grinning slightly by her offended tone, Kylo looked at the message that was just arriving, informing him that Y/N had received the marker. Of course he knew that already, since he had heard the conversation between the man he had hired and that he successfully gave her the bracelet that would let Kylo know where he could find her.

/Would you like a bright red, or a rather dark one?/ she interrupted his thoughts.

[Dark.]

/Why did I even ask./ she chuckled and let the fabric run through her fingers.

“I take these, please. And two of the golden thread. Oh and -”

Handing the merchant a few coins, after he had placed everything she had bought in a bag for her, she placed everything on the back of her horse.

[You bought a lot.]

/Well, I have big plans with our cloaks./

[Our …]

/Of course ours. I don´t make yours just to hang it in my room!/

Returning to her parents they immediately noticed the new quiver around her body.

“It was a present from Nil. As an apology.” she quickly explained and her father only grunted angry as an answer.

“Oh and that bracelet?” her Mother asked, curious and fascinated how unique it looked.

“A customer offered it to me, since he forget his money. I´m sorry.”

“I see nothing wrong with it, it looks good on you.” Y/Ns Mother pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Grabbing one of the empty buckets from the saddle, Y/N offered the remaining water to Barnabas, who gladly stilled his thirst.

 

Slowly swaying on her swing, Y/N watched the orange and blue sky, her thoughts caught up in worry. She had heard his voice less and less the past few days. She didn´t know if it was because he found a way to blend her out or if the bond between them was slowly breaking apart again and that just when she had finished his cloak a moment ago. Looking down in her hands there it was neatly folded together, the golden embroidery shining in the last sunlight of this day.

“Maybe he doesn´t want to talk anymore… maybe he is annoyed?” she questioned herself when she suddenly heard his voice again.

“You know Nil is right. You really talk a lot to yourself.”

Tilting her head slightly, she wasn´t sure if she heard right.

/What did you do? You sound weird./ letting her fingers run over her ears, he sounded far away but also close.

“That may be, because you are hearing my voice directly with your ears.” finally noticing that his voice wasn´t coming from inside her head but rather behind her, she quickly turned around.

Her eyes landed on a dark figure hiding between the trees before he lifted his head and when their eyes met, it was like they finally found their place in their lifes.

Her heart started to beat faster while Kylos world seemed a lot more brighter and before he could stretch out his arms she was already running into them, almost stumbeling over her own feet.

“I can´t believe you are really here…” she whispered between sobs, while he pressed her against his chest, quickly throwing the hood that was hiding his face back and pulling the scarf he had put over his nose down.

“You better believe it.” stroking through her hair he almost couldn´t believe it himself.

The last few days were the hardest days he had in a long time, not only did he need to hide this from the First Order but he also didn´t want to spoil his visit for her.

And even though she would know find out who he really was, Kylo wasn´t scared any more. If it was the bond or not, he just knew that he belonged to her. And that she belonged to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on May 31st, 2018
> 
> [Kylos Thoughts]  
> /Y/Ns Thoughts/

Kylo was sitting against the big willow tree and was peacefully watching Y/N who was resting in front of him. He could feel her excitement and joy, now that she was right in front of him, it was much more intense and he realised that when they were apart he didn´t even feel half of it.

Picking flowers from her little basket, she seemed to braid them together, before she suddenly placed it on his head with a smile and he couldn´t even describe what that made him feel.

Everything about her fascinated him, how the last rays of sunshine reflected in her enticing eyes, how the wind was playing with her shining hair and just how beautiful she was, even more then the stars he was always admiring.

He was just overwhelmed with everything right now, not noticing how she slowly came closer and closer until Kylo felt her fingertips brush over his long scar.

“Who did this to you?” she asked, quiet worried but he shook his head lightly, wrapping his fingers around her wrist he leaned into the touch of her palm and closed his eyes.

“That doesn´t matter any more. All that matters right now …” he opened his eyes again and stared into hers, which made Y/Ns heart flutter.

Starting to smile again she lowered her gaze and looked up to the sun that was slowly vanishing behind the hill.

“Ah your cloak! Do you want to see it?” she asked when she saw the last golden lights.

“Of course.” he nodded.

Quickly standing up she rounded the tree to her swing, were the dark red fabric was still lying.

Coming back she unfolded it and held it as high as she could so that he could get an overall look at it.

“What do you think?” Y/N bit her lip, because she was nervous that he might not like it at all, seeing that he normally wore only black.

Letting his fingers run over the golden embroidery he couldn´t believe that she invested so much time in this and that just for him.

“Thank you, I don´t even know what to say at this point…” he chuckled almost nervous.

“It´s okay. I´m still a little overwhelmed myself.” sitting down in front of him again, she pushed a few strands of hair back behind her ear.

“That you really are right here in front of me… the most feared man in the galaxy with a pretty flowercrown on his head.” she chuckled and he only rolled his eyes with a smile while her hair fell back into her face.

“It would suit you much more.” stretching out his hand he wanted to brush them back, but remembered how uncomfortable she got when Nil tried to do such things.

Noticing his hand, she lightly nodded to give him permission and he gently placed her hair back behind her ear.

Carefully grabbing the ring of flowers on his head he placed it on hers.

“See, much better, then on me.” he grinned slightly.

Kylo tried to hold himself back, careful not to pressure her, but if he would´ve been honest, Kylo would have it the other way around. He wanted to hold her close, to stay with her until the end of time if it was possible and he hoped she felt the same.

Was this just their bond talking in him, or did he really felt like that. At the moment he would say it was a mix from both.

The only thing he knew for sure was that there wasn´t a conflict inside of him any more, now that he found her. No pull from the Light or the Dark. It was balanced.

“Y/N, Dinner is ready!” they suddenly heard her father call and she slightly flinched.

“I´m coming!” she called back and grabbed Kylos hand. “That´s right, I still need to introduce you. I was so excited that I totally forgot.”

Y/N wanted to pull him on his feet but he refused.

“We can´t, not just yet. I want to make sure it is safe.” Kylo explained and got slowly stood up.

“Does that mean, you are leaving already?” he immediately noticed the breaking in her voice and risked to step closer.

“Of course not.” letting his hand rest against her cheek she carefully leaned into it.

“We just need to be cautious. Understood?”

“Yes, I …”

“Y/N! The dinner will be cold soon!” she heard her fathers voice again and sighed.

Taking the red cloak quickly, Y/N threw it over his shoulders.

“This will hide you better then your weird black clothing. I will try to get you some normal clothes tomorrow. We will see each other tomorrow, right?”

“I promise.” he nodded, slowly leaning closer before letting his lips rest onto her forehead for a moment.

 

“You were right.” Y/Ns Father huffed while pointing out of the window, his wife quickly walking to look what he was talking about.

Watching their daughter and the cloaked figure in red saying such intimate goodbyes, her Mother only smiled.

“It seems like we have our answer then. There will be no marriage, at least not with Nil.” she said before quickly returning to serving the meal.

“Doesn´t that rather raise more questions? Like who is that? We never seen someone like him before. And how does she even know him?” Her Father, of course worried, starting to show his concern to his wife.

“She will tell us, just give her time, my Love.” his wife gave him a small kiss against his cheek and he sat down on the diner table.

“Sorry I took so long.” trying to hide her smile, she sat down onto her chair.

“Don´t worry sweetheart, we saw you were quiet occupied.” her Mother waved dismissive, but Y/N froze in place.

/They saw!/

[I heard.] taking a deep breath, he started to think. They would probably try to keep them apart if they were to find out who he was.

/They wouldn´t./ Y/N suddenly obliged and he rolled his eyes a little.

[Of course they would. They will think the same things from me like any body else.]

Sitting down in his shuttle, she leaned his face into his hands.

/I don´t think so ./

Kylo couldn´t stop the smile that was forming on his lips.

[No, you don´t. But you are not like anybody else anyway.] he said calm and she could almost feel his worrys fade away.

“Y/N? My Flower, is everything alright? You spaced out a little.” feeling a big hand against her forehead she looked at her father, who was checking if she had fever.

Laying down her cutlery, she calmly placed her hands in her lap.

“I´, fine, sorry. Just caught up in my thoughts.” Y/N wanted to respect Kylos wish to wait and so she didn´t tell them, at least not yet.

After a hot nice bath, she was swinging in her hammock, looking at the many stars outside the window.

/I feel bad not telling them…/

[I know. What do they know about the war?] stretching on his bed he looked up at the metal ceiling, feeling Y/Ns small touches while she played with the bracelet.

/Not much. One party against the other. My Father says it´s the same old thing, it never affect us here, because we are such a small planet with nothing to give./

He nodded to himself, her Father wasn´t wrong, this part of the galaxy was mostly untouched by the First Order because there was nothing of interest here.

But his worry wasn´t if the First Order found out, he worried that her parents would take her away from him.

Hearing his Holo Pad suddenly ring, he grunted annoyed.

“What is it General?” he asked after accepting the call.

/The Weasel!/ she suddenly thought excited and he almost started to laugh.

[I thought we are not using rude nicknames?]

/It´s the only name I know for him./ she defended herself, quietly.

Clearing his throat, he switched his attention back to Hux.

“It seems like the Tracker of your shuttle is not working correctly.” The General informed him and Kylo leaned back in his bed.

“Oh no, that is terrible, General.” he said sarcastic and Hux only snarled.

“And here I thought your man were capable to do such a simple task as to maintenance my shuttle.” of course he removed the tracker before he started his journey.

“So what is it that you want, General. I don´t have time for your bickering.” closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed.

“The girl and her traitor friend were spotted.”

“And?”

“And?? Didn´t you want to find them?” Hux was visibly confused.

“Do I really have to tell you everything what you need to do?” Kylo hissed.

“Of course not!” Hux snapped.

“Then do your fuc…” hearing Y/n clear his throat he sighed. “Then do your job, if you don´t need my orders.”

Ending the call he let the Holo-Pad sink on the floor.

[At least let me swear.]

/Alright, sometimes, for special occasions./

Shaking his head with a smile he stared back at his ceiling again.

/Kylo?/ she heard her suddenly asked shyly.

[Mhmm?] he responded soft, the hairs in his neck standing up when he heard her call his nime for the first time.

/I can´t sleep…/

[Me neither.]

/Can you tell me more about the galaxy? I know so little about it…/

Hugging her pillow tightly, she listened to his relaxing voice while he told her about different planets.

When he heard her small snores, he rolled onto his side

and for the first time in forever he was too excited to even try to sleep.

 

The next morning she was quietly walking down the stairs. Kylo was loudly snoring in her head, which was something new for her since he normally was a quiet sleeper, but this time he seemed to be in a much more relaxed state.

“Father?” Y/N walked through the grass, to reach him at the stable.

“What is it Flower?” checking the horses hoofs, he was focused on his work.

“Can I borrow some clothes from you?” trying to sound as normal as possible, she stroke over Barnabas back to calm him.

“For your friend?” he heart the typical unhappy grunt from him.

“Would that be alright?” she knew she was asking a lot, especially since they didn´t knew Kylo and only saw him for a brief moment yesterday.

“Yes. But it would be nice if you would introduce us at some point.” he huffed and loosened Barnabas Rein so he could get onto the field.

“Thank you!” hugging him tightly she already wanted to run inside when he called after her.

“But don´t forget your chores, just because this man is around!”

“Of course not!”

Looking through the old clothes, she quickly picked a few that would probably fit Kylo, before they could buy different ones in town.

First she helped brush Barnabas before saddling barrels at his saddle, so she could water the flowers easily.

Letting the water evenly fall onto the flowers, she noticed the red cloak between the trees.

When her mother noticed that Y/N had stopped in her tracks she looked up, the watering can hanging loosely in her hand.

“Well go on then. We are almost done here anyway.” she smiled at her daughter who immediately pressed a quick kiss on her cheek before running towards the stranger.

This time Kylo was prepared and easily lifted her up with one arm around her waist. Resting her hands on his broad shoulders, Kylo pulled the hood that was hiding his face back and let his forehead rest against hers.

Surprised she looked into his honey brown eyes.

“Didn´t you want to be careful?”

“Making your parents suspicious of me wouldn´t help us, would it?” carefully letting her down.

“Besides it means a lot for you that I meet them.”

Having the widest grin on her sweet lips she tucked him along to the wide flower field.

“Mother! I want to introduce you to someone!” she called and her Mother stopped Barnabas who calmly let Kylo pat his head.

“This is Kylo.” Y/N explained and Kylo nodded his head shortly.

“Oh my, what a handsome fellow. No wonder you spend every second on this coat if it was meant for him.”

“Mother, please …”embarrassed Y/N rolled her eyes at her Mother , while still holding on to Kylos hand.

“We wanted to go into town later, do you need anything?” she asked while they slowly made their way back to the house.

“Not in particular, but stay for lunch you two. Your Father probably would like to get to know your friend too.”

Y/Ns Mother suggested and Y/N looked up to Kylo.

“I would be delighted.” he accepted and now she really couldn´t contain her smile any more.

/She likes you…/

[Until we tell her who I really am.]

/You want to tell them?/ shocked she stopped in her tracks and Kylo turned around after feeling the tuck at his hand.

Sighing he came back to her and gently stroked over her cheek.

[I don´t want them to have any doubts that i´m the right person for you. Thats why I want to be open with them.]

Quietly nodding she pressed herself against his chest, while he stroked through her hair.

“Honey, would you come inside please? Y/N wants to introduce you to someone.”

They could immediately hear the heavy steps of her Father approaching.

When he entered the house, his eyes immediately fell on Kylo who he looked up and down before staring at the long scar.

“An accident?”

“A fight.” Kylo calmly answered his question and her father grunted. Exchanging a look with her mother she quietly nodded.

“Father, this… this is Kylo.” Y/N nervously introduced the black haired men and they eyes of her father landed on their connected hands.

“You don´t seem like someone who avoids hard work, how about you help me chop the wood for the fireplace?”

nodding to the backyard her Father already left the house again, before Kylo squeezed Y/Ns hand lightly, handed her the red cloak, so he wouldn´t dirty it and followed him.

“We will be preparing the dinner then. Come sweetheart.” pulling Y/N into the kitchen she helped her mother with the cooking.

“Do you think he likes him?”

Her Mother could tell that her daughter was nervous but reassuringly brushed over her hair.

“I would even say he prefers him to your other admirer.” she truthfully spoke before starting to cut the vegetables.

 

Sitting at the dinner table, Kylo was just explaining to her parents what his position was, his previous life and his training.

“So you are telling me, that you are the most powerful man in the galaxy?” her Father asked, still not really believing everything he had hear.

“Yes.”

“The Leader of this … Order? Who is trying to rule over everything?”

“Yes.”

With a deep sighed, Y/Ns Father slouched back in his chair.

“How did you even get to know him?” he redirected his attention to his daughter, who was quietly sitting next to this man he just got to know.

“We got bonded a few months back.” she shyly answered.

Her Mother gasped loudly. “You mean…?”

“Yes, suddenly we could hear each others voices. Kylo could even feel my emotions since he is force sensitive.”

Exchanging a look, her parents seemed to come to unsaid terms.

“Then who are we, to stand in the way of fate?” her Father suddenly mumbled and Y/N almost jumped from her chair.

“Really?!” when both of them nodded, she quickly rounded the table to close both of them in her arms.

Kylo however sat in his chair frozen in place, he had never expected that they would accept this situation so quickly or welcome him so warmly into their home.

“I would like for you to help a little bit on the farm then, if you like.” her Father asked Kylo who slowly nodded.

“Of course.” feeling Y/N take his hand under the table, he looked over to her, her beautiful smile calming him down quickly before he returned it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jun 3rd, 2018
> 
> [Kylos Thoughts]  
> /Y/Ns Thoughts/

After they finished their Dinner, Kylo changed into the clothes of Y/Ns Father she had picked this morning.

“Are you ready to see the town?” she smiled and adjusted the hem of his shirt.

He could feel her excitement and relieve as much as she could feel his, they both just smiled at each other for a moment.

“They are a little big, but we can soon get you something that fits…” she promised before her mother gently knocked on the door.

“Here is the things we need to dinner this evening.” handing her daughter a list, she placed along kiss on her forehead before resting her hand on Kylos Arm for a moment.

“Be careful you two.”

Walking along the earthy path, Y/N held the reins from Barnabas who was slowly walking next to them.

“Why did your Mother tell us to be careful?” he asked after a while, looking over the wide fields and mountains. It was weird but at the same time relaxing to see this idyllic scenery without any modified buildings no metal or electronics.

Stopping in his tracks, he took it all in, the bright blue sky, the village down the hill, the creek he could hear nearby and Y/N walking in front of him, before she noticed that he wasn´t beside her any more.

Quickly turning around, she almost fell over her own feet and he quickly grabbed her by her waist, before lifting her up to sat her on Barnabas back.

Pulling the reins out of her hands, they stayed in a comfortable silence while they continued their walk.

As soon as they came near the village, Kylo pulled the scarf around his neck over his nose and the hood of the cloak deep in his face.

He could´ve easily used the Force to stay hidden, but he didn´t want to use it against their will, especially in front of Y/N.

Gently grabbing her waist again, he helped her down from the horse, after restraining it at a pillar

[Are you okay?]

/I´m just fine. Who worrys too much now?/ she grinned and lead him to the clothing shop at the towns square.

Helping him decide on his new clothing, she quietly waited in the front of the shop while the tailor adjusted a few things.

Adjusting the collar around his neck, Kylo stepped out of the changing room and watched Y/N stand in front of a white dress with lace.

[Do you want it?]

quickly pulling her hand back she shook her head and looked to the floor, while giving him his cloak back.

“It´s suits you…” she smiled while looking at his new outfit.

[Come one, try it on.] grabbing the dress, he gave it to her and pushed her gently into the tailor in the changing room.

/ I can´t afford this!/ he heard her embarrassed voice, while she shuffled into the nice dress.

[I can. How am I supposed to repay you for that cloak you made.]

/You´re here, that´s enough./

[You want the dress. You get the dress. Easy is that.]

Sighing, Y/N knew there wasn´t anything to change his opinion. Looking at herself in the mirror her cheeks lightly blushed, it was such a beautiful dress.

/Alright…/

[Good Girl.]

 

Leaving the shop with their bought clothing, Y/N was pressing the dress wrapped in shining paper against her chest, like it was a treasure.

Even though she didn´t admit it at first, Kylo could see the glittering in her eyes and feel how much joy it was giving her.

Laying his big hand on her head, Kylo carefully stroked over her head.

“I´m glad you´re liking it.”

“I really do! Thank you…” placing their purchases into the saddle bags before making their way to the food market, Y/N shyly grabbed his hand again which made him smile under his disguise.

While they gathered the things her mother needed, all of the villagers were nice and polite even to him, a stranger who was hiding his face was welcomed and offered things without question.

“What would you think of a few strawberry tarts?” she suddenly asked and he tilted his head lightly in confusion.

“You like sweets right? I could make them as a dessert for todays supper. Or would you prefer Blackberry?” looking at the big selection of fruits in front of her, Y/N bit her lip.

[I´m fine with whatever.] he thought, but still looked over her shoulder with curiosity.

When they were slowly making themselves ready to return, Kylo placed Y/N back on Barnabas saddle, who snorted satisfied since they gave him fresh carrots.

“It really is nice here.” he said when they were far away from the village and he could pull the scarf down again.

Now being able to see his face again, Y/N got caught up in her thoughts. Would he stay? No, he wouldn´t be able to, they would wonder were he was. But then when would they meet each other again?

Her brows furrowed more and more and Kylo slowly looked up at her.

“I feel your worry, is something wrong?” laying a hand on her thigh he tried to show her a reassuring smile.

“It´s just that …”

“Y/N there you are! I was looking all over for you!” it was Nil.

Of course they couldn´t have avoided him forever, but she had at least hoped that it would have been not on their first real day together.

Kylo immediately let out a low growl, which surprised Y/N that he could even make such a dangerous sounding noise.

Before Nil could reach her, Kylo quickly stepped in his way to keep him at bay.

“What? Do you have a bodyguard now?” he scoffed and they could see the frustration in his face.

“He is my guest and my … friend, so please treat him with respect.” Y/N quickly spoke, scared how this situation might go.

“Friend huh?” noticing Kylos hand on her leg Nil rolled his Eyes a little.

“Are you breaking tradition, Y/N?” he suddenly asked and she immediately froze in place.

“Of course not! And it´s disappointing that you would even think that of me!” she huffed, grabbing Barnabas hair tighter.

“Then don´t get to comfortable to your … friend.” going to the other side of the horse, he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, before returning to the village.

[I´m going to rip him apart… punch his damn face in ….this fuc… this … ] Kylo was so used that Y/N normally corrected him that he couldn´t even put into words what he was trying to say.

“Kylo please… let´s just get home…” brushing with her sleeve over her hand she gently took Kylos who was still holding onto her leg.

“What did he even mean?” he could feel how her stress level started to sink again and she became more relaxed.

“Let´s talk about that later… please.” nodding he tucked at the reins from Barnabas and continued his walk.

 

“Thanks you two, I hope Nil didn´t make you guys any problems. He just left.” her Mother already greeted both of them with a hug, which made Kylos body freeze for a moment.

“Mother, can Kylo and I have a little time for ourselves?” Y/N asked while handing her the groceries.

“Of course…” stroking gently through her hair she pressed a small kiss against her temple.

“Come.” grabbing a large blanket she took Kylos hand and tucked him to the large flower fields until they found a patch of grass were she spread the blanket.

Sitting down on it, she adjusted her dress and looked up at the sky. Kylo joined her after, removing his new cloaked and laid it folded beside him when he joined her.

Brushing the hair that was blocking her face away, he looked into her eyes with a questioning gaze.

“What was Nil talking about?” he just needed to know. When he flew here, Kylo didn´t think of it at first, but when Nil was the son of the chief, what if they would just made her marry him against her will.

Just because they were bonded didn´t mean they were invincible to this kind of threats.

“It´s tradition that at the first new moon of the month, admirers are allowed to give their desired ones the wish for a shared future. The proposal. Of course only after the Chief approved of it, they first need to tell him who they want to marry.” she explained while letting her fingers run over the palm of his hand.

“Well then this game is pretty rigged if the big chief decides it´s okay or not.” he grumbled.

“Maybe, he can filter it at least, thats probably why Nils proposal was the only one. Or I guess nobody wanted to.” she chuckled lightly then she didn´t mind it at all.

“Until the next new moon the person who got proposed to will make their decision. Then in the end, if they don´t accept there will me no marriage. But other interactions with others are prohibited, no kissing and other intimate stuff.” leaning against him she looked up into the sky.

“That means we have to wait two more weeks until we …” cutting herself of mid sentence, she didn´t even know what he would think of it.

“Until we can be together? Then we wait until then.” finishing her sentence for her Kylo pulled her closer.

Looking up at him, she let her chin rest against his chest and started to smile.

But sson she started to frown.

“Can you really stay that long? Won´t they get suspicious? I … I don´t want you to leave.”

“And if that is what you want, then I stay.” he answered and let his fingers run through her soft hair. “I´m the Leader they need to listen to everything I have to say.” he smirked but when he thought about it, he didn´t even care about that any more.

What was power in contrast with the peace he was feeling now. The coolness of the wind, the sweet smell of the flowers nearby, her warmth against his chest and their calmly beating hearts.

No worrys what may the next days would bring, but the certainty that he would be together with her, that he could even say this could be something like a home for him. Something he didn´t have in decades.

Laying down on the blanket, Y/N soon rested her head against his chest and they both watched the white fluffy clouds fly by.

Two weeks would be nothing to the month he had to wait to see her.

Closing his eyes he just enjoyed the quiet moment they had together.

 

“You really like making these huh?” Kylo asked, even with his eyes closed he knew that she was working on another flower crown.

“They are fun to make!” she defended her actions with a chuckle until the crown suddenly levitated out of her hands.

“Kylo!” Y/N scolded him but her eyes followed the flying objects with fascination, while small flower pedals rained down on them.

Hearing her cheerful laughter made even his heart beat faster.

Sitting back up again, Kylo gently leaned his head against hers. “How about you show me the fields. You always explained to me what flowers you were working on, but I never got to see them.” he whispered, making shivers run down her spine.

“O..okay…” she agreed before the two of them made their way to the flowerfield. It was so colourful that it almost hurt in his eyes.

Tucking him along the paths between the big flower patches, she describes to him the flowers he already knew from her work and he actually listened closely.

“Ah not these ones, you …” she tried to warn him when he took a sniff of the Freesias and started to sneeze immediately.

“You don´t like them …” she finished her sentence but started to quickly run when he saw his angry look.

Hiding behind the sunflowers she could hear his heavy steps on the other side, before she took her chance and run towards the forest hearing Kylo close behind.

Trying to hide behind the next tree, Y/N got quickly caught, while Kylo wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up.

Y/N wrapped her arms instinctively around his neck, chuckling to herself while he let his forehead rest against hers.

Noticing how his eyes went down to her lips she smiled shyly.

“Just two more weeks…” she whispered and he repeated her words quietly.

 

“It is really quiet here…” he mumbled walking next to her through the forest.

“You don´t have much quiet times for yourself do you?” she asked, her small fingers wrapped around his wrist not to lose him.

“Your mind never stops thinking… always on edge, thinking you don´t deserve breaks like this.”

He noticed how her mood was swinging from excitement to worry and he stopped in his tracks.

“But it´s alright now, so don´t dwell on it. Please.”

Nodding with a smile, she slowly cuddled up against his chest until she felt something metal on the back of his belt.

“Oh be careful, it´s my Lightsaber.” pulling the weapon from his back, showing it to Y/N who couldn´t hide her interest.

With a smirk on his lip he twirled her around so her back was resting against his chest.

“Give me your hand.” slowly leading her hand to the handle, he placed his big hand on top of it and initiated his lightsaber.

Y/N flinched slightly, by the unfamiliar crackling sound and felt the vibration from the unstable light in her hands.

“Don´t be afraid, a weapon can only get dangerous if you don´t lead it right.” swinging it carefully with her hand she looked fascinated at the red light.

“Wh…what does it do to the … opponent?” she asked and Kylo instantly remembered the burning sensation from his shoulder over his face, how it felt like his skin was being ripped apart and melting at the same time. The pain, he wouldn´t even be able to describe in words.

Turning of the lightsaber he stayed quiet for a moment.

“It slices them open and burns their skin…”

She seemed to suddenly realise that he was speaking of experience when her eyes fell back on his scar again.

“Oh Kylo…” gently pulling him into her arms she brushed through his dark locks.

“Let´s get home… I make you you´re pastries and we can watch the stars later.” she suggested and he nodded with a smile.

“Our.”

“Alright, our pastries.” she chuckled, picking a quick kiss on his cheek.

“You want to help?” she asked when they returned to the house, while she grabbed her apron.

“I probably just ruin it.” he mumbled quietly, but she already pulled him closer.

 

Laying on the blanket, munching on their baked goods, they watched the dark night sky. Kylo actually didn´t ruin them and he almost seemed quiet proud of his work.

[If this keeps up, I don´t know if I can wait those two weeks.] he thought quiet grumpy.

/Better then one whole month./ taking his hand she turned her head to look at him with one of her bright smiles.

Suddenly sitting back up, Kylo leaned over her.

“If you look at me like this, I really won´t be able to.” he knew that it was forbidden to kiss her, but she was so damn tempting and if he was interpreting the look in her sweet eyes correctly Y/N wanted it as much as he did.

“Kylo … we can´t…” she whispered, her eyes wandering down to his plum lips.

“It´s gonna be okay.” he promised.

When a bit of his cloak slipped from his shoulder he pulled a bit over her mouth, before he leaned closer down. Closing her eyes and letting her hands rest on his shoulders, Y/N could feel his lips through the cloth on hers.

It wasn´t really the kiss both of them wanted to have, but it would the best they could do in their situation which made it special in it´s own kind of way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jun 9th, 2018
> 
> [Kylos Thoughts]  
> /Y/Ns Thoughts/

Two weeks went by in a flash, or at least most of the time. Especially at night when they were separated, the time seemed to stand still and neither of them could sleep. Only when Y/N was listening Kylos voice, she was able to drift into a calm sleep, while Kylo took this time to handle the First Order. Hux of course enjoyed his missing presence and probably made some orders himself of which Kylo wouldn´t approve. Telling Hux that he separated himself so the First Order wouldn't´t be a target for an assassination when he wasn´t there and the General bought it immediately. But with everyday the Supreme Leader cared less and less about the Order.

Y/N had noticed it as well, he was much more relaxed and smiled more frequently. Every morning he would appear from the forest, stay for breakfast and help her father to maintain their little farm, chopping wood and taken care of the hard works while she finished her work in the flower fields.

Suddenly feeling something cold drip down her neck, she quickly turned around. “You scared me!! What happened to you?” she asked seeing that the other was drenched.

“I just cooled down a little, after fixing the roof and I thought you needed some refreshment as well.”

Tilting her head in confusion she noticed his lifted hand until he turned it around and she just now noticed the bucket levitating over her head, before the cold water washed over her.

“Kylo!!” she gasped loud, the cold water giving her goosebumps.

Trying to grab him he skilfully avoided her cute attacks, before the two of them were chasing each other through the fields. Something that already seemed normal to all of them.

“Be careful, kids. I don´t want even more dirty clothing from you two!” her mother called before jumping quickly out of their way.

Watching them for a while she only could shake her head with a soft smile.

“You need to get faster if you want to catch up!” Kylo laughed but soon, Y/N jumped right into his side and the both of them were rolling onto the grass, giggling like children.

“Shortcuts work too!” she chuckled before sticking her tongue out.

Taking her small hand in his, he just grinned and placed a kiss on her palm.

“I can´t believe I´m saying this, but I will be glad when Nil shows up today, so you can throw him into hell.” he snickered quiet sinister.

“Kylo, don´t be so spiteful. He will probably be hurt.” she sighed and cuddled up against his chest.

“His own fault. Especially if he doesn´t understand how uncomfortable you get when he is near.” turning towards her, Kylo gently wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Well, aren´t you lucky then?” she smiled while he gently stroke his nose over hers.

“The most luckiest man in the galaxy.” he whispered and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

“You´re gonna make me blush.” Y/N pouted, scrunching up her nose.

“You already do…” he grinned with a wink as if it was a secret.

With a soft grumble she buried her face at his chest. With a rumbling laugh, Kylo gently stroked over her back.

“Will you be alright? You will be completely alone with him.” he asked after awhile looking at the clouds that were quickly flying over them. It would probably rain soon enough.

“It will be fine, he sometimes is an idiot but still a nice guy.” she mumbled, her eyes closed while she listened to his strong heartbeat.

 

It was a rather quiet day, even though such a big decision would be made. Y/N was sitting on her swing, watching Kylo who was invested in his training.

“You know nobody will be attacking you here.” she mumbled while swinging her legs lightly.

“Always be prepared for the unexpected, besides shouldn´t I be ready to defend my Lady?” he grinned.

“Who says I need protection.” she pouted disappointed, but it was the truth, fighting was never something she thought consider learning, since they were always safe here.

“Alright, come on then show me what you got.” holding out his hand, she quickly hopped from the swing.

“So what do you do if someone tries to grab you?” he asked, stalking near.

“I run.” she answered honestly. “And if someone attacks you?” Kylo asked again and rounded her.

“I run.” Y/N answered again, her eyes following him.

“Your not a rabbit.” he suddenly laughed and she grinned.

“Well that will work for now at least…” he shrugged with his shoulders and pretended to return to his training before he turned around to catch her.

“See your not fast enough.” he grinned, pressing a kiss on her scalp while she hung laughing in his arms.

“But this is fine as well.” she admitted and smiled up at him.

“Don´t tempt me…” Kylo warned her before he carefully sat her down again. Seeing that the sky was already turning slightly orange he sighed.

“I should return to my ship then.” hearing the thunder from a far, Y/N slowly nodded and looked at the dark clouds.

“Just a few more hours.” gently pulling him down to her level, she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

 

Watching him vanish between the dark trees again, she quickly returned to the house, when the first raindrops fell on her.

Her parents had already left to town, to give them some privacy when she would deny his proposal.

Now she was just waiting there hearing the rain hitting the windows until a loud knock disrupted the silence.

Clearing her throat and adjusting her dress one more time she opened it to find a drenched Nil outside.

“Oh my … What happened to you?!” Y/N quickly pulled him inside to take a closer look at the bruise around his eye.

“Can we just get this over with?” he asked, while she already pushed him down on a chair to get a wet cold towel and ignored the try to get her attention away from the wound.

“You are injured! The proposal can wait!”

[What happened?] Kylo asked while brooding over documents Hux had send him.

/He got a black eye./ she explained and carefully placed the cold cloth onto Nils eye.

[It wasn´t me!] Kylo immediately tried to defend himself and only heard a soft chuckle.

/I know it wasn´t you./

“It can´t wait, just give me your denial and I´m gone again.” he seemed much more nervous and not as confident as usual.

Tapping with his thumb against his leg, he was not even really looking at her.

“Nil what is wrong?” sitting down on the chair in front of him, she looked worried at his face.

When he suddenly took her hand she flinched slightly and it even made Kylo instinctively jump a little.

[Are you alright?]

/I´m okay, I was just surprised./

“I know who your new friend is and my Father knows too. If you tell them that he just manipulated you they might let you go!!”

Shocked she couldn´t even say anything for a moment before she pulled her hand back.

“Wh…what are you talking about?”

“Kylo Ren! First I didn´t want to believe it, when I saw him, but….” shaking his head for a moment he took the wet cloth away.

“I knew the moment I saw you two, what your answer would be. And I accepted that fact already, but my father didn´t. When they come you just need to let them think that it wasn´t your choice!” he pleaded and Y/N could tell that he was honest and just worried about her safety, but at the moment she was more worried about something else.

“He called the Resistance?” she asked and quickly stood up to scared to hear the answer.

“Yes…”

Hearing Nils answer, Kylo immediately threw the red cloak over his shoulders and left his ship.

[I´m coming to get you!] running through the forest he sliced every branch that was in his way.

“You need to leave!” Y/N only stated to Nil and grabbed her bag before throwing anything useful in it, before she threw her own cloak around her shoulders and grabbed her bow and quiver.

“Y/N…” Nil grabbed her upper arm and looked in her pretty face.

“Please Nil ….” she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Slowly nodding, he let her go.

“Thank you!” hugging him for a moment, she pulled her hood over her head, before running into the rain.

[Where are you right now?!] she could hear his heavy breathing and was trying to catch her breath as well, while trying not to stumble over any roots.

/By the stream./ rounding the next tree, she could see a red hue come near. Almost slipping on the wet ground, Kylo was quickly there to catch her.

“Are you alright?” brushing her wet hair from her face, she took a closer look.

“I was so scared I lost you …” she whispered while the rain was drenching them.

Both of them reached out for each others faces before they cupped them and gently pressed their lips on each others.

Pulling Y/N slowly closer, he wrapped his arms around her ways, while her hand rested on his broad shoulders.

Kylo got more and more eager, which Y/N didn´t seem to mind before they separated to catch their breaths.

For a moment both of them had forgot that they were actually trying to run away right now, before they noticed the heavy loud sounds in the sky.

Ships were breaking through the clouds.

“Quick! We need to get to my ship, if they haven´t found it yet we still have a chance to get away.” he explained, quickly grabbing her hand and leading her through the forest.

“Where will we go?” she asked, while following him. Y/N never went this deep in the forest and she had never seen Kylos ship before.

“As far away as we can get.” he mumbled before he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Quickly grabbing Y/N and pulling her close to his chest before evading what seemed to Y/N like just a blue light until it sliced through Kylos cloak and lightly sliced his shoulder.

Pulling his lightsaber, he blocked the next hit, trying to hold Y/N as far away from the danger as possible.

[Did you get hit?!] he held up his saber, throwing the blade against the next hit.

/N…no, but you …/ he felt her body shaking against him and the grip around her hip tightened.

[Close your eyes. I make this quick…] he thought through gritted teeth until they suddenly were surrounded, blasters pointing at them.

He knew he couldn´t win this fight, if he wanted to keep his Love safe, otherwise he wouldn´t mind getting wounded and slay his way through them.

“Well, why are we just standing around?” Kylo recognized this voice from a long interrogation, Poe Dameron.

“Wait!” holding out her hand, Reys eyes were focused on the small body pressed against Kylos, the scared eyes of a girl staring back at her.

Turning of his Lightsaber, Kylo threw it in the mud and held Y/N close to him.

“Let her go and I will come with you peacefully.” he offered coldly.

“No! Kylo you can´t!” tugging at the front of his shirt, Y/N started to panic. What would they do with him? How was she supposed to just let him go.

“Please you can´t take him away from me!!” she almost screamed at Rey who seemed to baffled to say anything at the moment.

Trying to ignore her sobs Kylo gently brushed over her cheeks, not knowing if it was just the rain or her tears.

“Do we have a Deal?!” he growled low.

“Why do you think this is a damn negotiation?” Finn suddenly asked, slightly lowering his blaster.

“I don´t think you would kill an innocent girl, do you?” Kylo countered.

“Yeah not like you…” Poe scoffed, but seemed surprised that this strange girl was clinging to this murderer so much.

“You will come peacefully?” Rey asked again and picked up Kylos lightsaber.

“As long as you let her go, yes.” Kylo slowly nodded but Y/N suddenly pushed herself away from him and stood with wide arms in front of him.

“NO! You can´t… please!” Kylo could see how her arms were shaking, her whole body screamed at her to run away, but she was standing strong until Kylo gently pushed her arms down.

“It will be alright…” he whispered in her ear, before he got pushed on his knees while someone put restrains around his wrists, while she was pulled away from him.

Poe was trying to get her away from the scene, but she was struggling so much against him that he soon had her elbow in his face.

Falling on her knees in front of Kylo, she quickly cupped his face and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips.

“You can´t just leave me…” she whimpered, before Finn pulled her on her feet again.

[I promise, I will be back for you.]

Seeing how they dragged him away she couldn´t contain her sobs any more, until she was the only one left in this dark forest.

[We did it once and we can do it again.] she heard Kylos voice in her head and she already missed how it sounded when he was talking directly to her.

/But when will that be. What if…/ looking down on the ground, Y/N saw the cut of red cloak in a puddle of water and carefully picked it up.

[I will come back to you! No matter how long it will take I will…..]

/Kylo?/ not getting an answer, Y/N felt the panic rise in her chest. /Please answer me./

But there was no answer, it was so quiet inside her head that it just made her feel empty. No thoughts, no voice, not even his breathing. He was gone.

Pulling the rest of Kylos drenched cloak closed, she slowly sunk to the ground while her wails echoed through the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jun 14th, 2018
> 
> [Kylos Thoughts]  
> /Y/Ns Thoughts/

The Courtroom was already full to the brim, the only ones they were waiting for were the judge and the accused.

Everyone was whispering to the persons next to them, nervous and curious until the door behind the podium opened and an old broad men entered the room and it suddenly got very quiet.

The man sat down in the big chair, before four other people followed and sat down next to him, two on each site.

“Bring in the accused!” his deep voice echoed through the Courtroom and one guard next to the entrance left the room for a moment, before coming back with a figure completely clothed in black.

Every citizen gasped at the sight of the prisoner, some started to whisper quietly to their seated neighbour, while the person in cuffs was lead in front of the podium.

“You stand accused of treason. How do you answer these charges, Y/N?”

Looking up to the Chiefs face she only scoffed. “Fuck your charges.”

-

 

She didn´t know how long she was sitting in the rain, crying over the loss she was feeling, the pain in her chest and the aching in her body from the cold.

Looking around she couldn´t tell if it was already getting brighter again or of her eyes just had adjusted to the dark of the woods.

Y/N had completely lost her orientation.

This part of the forest was almost untouched, even the hunters left this place for mother nature itself. The flowers and herbs that were growing high and wild and there were probably a lot more animals around.

Hearing a loud howl nearby, Y/N snapped out of her daze and looked around. She needed to think, but her head was in a state of panic and grieve and she just couldn´t get a straight thought.

What should she do? Run? But in which direction?

She was praying to the heavens that suddenly Kylos voice would appear again, guide her in some way but it staid quiet in her head.

Tightening the grip on his dirty red cloak, Y/N pushed herself of the ground and stood on her shaking legs, while the howling came closer and closer.

Slightly whimpering at the though, what would happen to her of the wolves were going to get her she shuddered and her legs almost started to move on their own.

Quietly stalking through the grass, careful not to make too much noise she tried to sneak away when she heard a branch snap behind her and a low growling sound was coming from behind a bush.

As quickly as she could, she ruffled up her skirt and run in the only directions she could have gone when she suddenly caught a red glimmer in the corner of her eyes.

Changing directions, Y/N quickly jumped behind a tree and run towards the red blinking light, when she finally could see that it was Kylos ship.

The loud footsteps behind her made her feets almost fly over the ground before she run up the metal ramp, before hectic punching onto the red blinking button which, thankfully, lifted the ramp.

Seeing the wolfs stop in front of it, Y/Ns legs gave out under her while she tried to catch her breath but she only started to cry again. Maybe because she was relieved that she wouldn´t be eaten or the painful reminder that the resistance had taken Kylo away from her.

Looking around in this, what seemed to be a metal prison for her, she soon found his bed and a small closet were she pulled out something dry that she could wear, until she noticed a small package with her name on it.

Pulling off the cover, inside was a black long lace dress with a handwritten note. -You need something dark in your closet as well-

Y/N shook her head a little with a smile before she brushed away the new tear that were running down her face.

After she found the bathroom, Y/N dried herself and cuddled up in his big but comfortable clothes before she climbed into his bed and pulled the blanket completely over her.

Just what should she do without him now? Why couldn´t she hear him any more, her head was so quiet without his thoughts.

And deep in her heart, the only thing that could be the answer was… that they had executed him. Why else wouldn´t she be able to hear him any more? He was gone and he would never be back again…

 

When she woke up again, she could hear faint calls. Slowly opening her eyes, Y/N needed a moment to realise where she was again, until she realised someone was calling for her. For just a second, she thought it might be Kylo who really came back for her, but soon she noticed that it was the voice of her father.

Jumping from the bed, she quickly pressed the red button from yesterday and soon saw her parents ran towards her.

“Mum! Dad!” Y/N stumbled into their open arms. “They just … they just took him…” she sobbed loudly and her Mother pressed her daughter closer to her chest.

“I know baby …Shh.” calmly brushing over her hair, Y/N slowly stopped crying.

“We need to get you out of here sweetheart.” her Father explained and kneeled down next to her.

“They are looking for us already…”

“Us?” shaking her head she looked at her parents and shook her head.

“No just me. Tell them that you didn´t know that he was here! It was just me!” getting back on her feet, Y/N rushed inside Kylos ship to get herself dressed in the black dress that he had gotten her, shouldered her bow and tying the quiver around her hip, she soon grabbed her bag.

“Well it will make two of us.” Nil suddenly jumped through the bushes.

“They are already planning to send soldiers to your house. He informed them, a big backpack over his shoulder.”

“You should go…” Y/N pleaded to her parents. “I won´t let you get in trouble because of me.” hugging them tightly she wished they wouldn´t need to say goodbye.

“Why are you still here?” she asked Nil, after watching her parents quickly vanish into the vibrant greens of the forest.

“I´m wanted too, for disobeying. So here we are. Two Outlaws.” he scoffed and watched Y/N return inside the ship for a moment.

“Come on, we don´t have much time….” Nil plead, nervously looking around.

Looking down at her old dirty and wet clothes on the floor, she grabbed the black cape from Kylos closet and threw it over her shoulders before closing the latched in front.

Pressing on the red button one last time, she quickly jumped out while the ship was closing itself.

“W…where should we go?” pulling the long black cape around her body they wandered away from the ship.

“The Mountains, if we can make them loose our trail we should be good…” Nil mumbled and it sounded like a good plan at first. Until they arrived at the big river they needed to cross, where the soldiers were already waiting for them. They had no chance, it was hopeless.

 

-

 

Now they were standing together in the courtroom, being stared at by everyone. Loud mumbling was echoing through the room because of Y/Ns answer.

“I hope I misheard myself.” the judge, who was of course also the chief and Nils Father, said quiet sternly.

“No, you heard correctly.” she answered again loud and clear. “Then we didn´t committed any crimes.”

“You endangered every villager in this town with your recklessness of hiding this man!” Nils Father raised his voice a little.

“He never endangered anybody! Kylo never hurt anyone here and didn´t intend to!!” she tried to defend him, but was cut off immediately.

“Enough! I don´t know what lies he told you but…”

“He didn´t tell me any lies!!” now Y/Ns voice was getting louder. “You don´t even know him! Kylo is nice and caring in his own way. He changed since he is hear and regrets his actions! He never would have intended to hurt anyone or bring them in danger in any way. He liked it here.”

Suddenly hearing someone raise their voice, she could see the old lady from the Tailor shop stand up.

“I must confirm this, Chief. When Y/N came to visit me in my shoop with the stranger, he was quiet but very polite and helpful.” she nodded, remembering the day.

Others started to rise from their chairs to tell the teach they pleasant experience with Kylo.

Y/N almost couldn´t believe it but the village stood behind her. Looking over to Nil he only grinned.

But in the End it wasn´t the villagers opinion that counted, it was the Chi9efs and he didn´t seem cooperative at all.

“Enough of this nonsense! It doesn´t matter! The only thing that matters right now is that you and your accomplice-” he looked to his son. “Were hiding this dangerous man who tries to overthrow the whole galaxy under his command.”

Looking down at them from his podium he only shook his head.

“You were such a nice young girl Y/N and now look at you. Endangering of your own people…”

“I think the only thing endangered here is your Ego.” Nil almost burst out into laughter, even though it was against his own father, but Y/N was right.

Even in the crowd they could hear small snickers and chuckles.

“I see you have no remorse for your actions against this village.” the Chief spoke with a dangerously low voice.

“Do you show any remorse for what you did to your son?! Beating him whenever he isn´t obeying your orders?!” she spat and held her head up high.

“One month in Exile should help you remember were your Loyalty should stand with.” slamming his hand onto the desk, he seemed to signal that this was his final word on the matter.

“Certainly not with you!” this time it was Nil who had spoken up. “All of this here is bullshit! You just want to look good in front of the village while trying to fix something that wasn´t even a problem! This isn´t fair!”

“Then I take this as your confession. One month for you in Exile should help your rebellious thinking.” slamming his hand on the desk again, but not only did Y/N speak up again, the villagers exchanged worried looks. No body had ever thought about that the Chief would do something so horrific to his own son.

Every time Y/N or Nil tried to defend their actions the chief expanded their punishment.

“ENOUGH! 1 YEAR! These are my last words! You have time until dawn to pack your belongings.”

Normally when the chief left, the villagers would go shortly after, but this time everyone was to shocked to even move.

Y/N was in accompaniment with a soldier when she arrived at her home. Her parents already prepared a big bag for her, then in exile the outcast was only allowed to take with him what he could carry.

“Take your bow to good use until we get you out of there!” her Father mumbled and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Don´t worry about me. It doesn´t matter where I am.” she whispered and let her fingers run over the bracelet around her wrist. She didn´t want to give up hope and if Kylo maybe still alive he would find her, right? But at this moment, nothing seemed to matter any more. She just could feel the emptiness inside her that was slowly eating away at her.

 

Fresh at Dawn they started their endless walk. It took hours until they arrived at a cliff, one single wooden hut standing on the edge of it while a small trail lead to the grey sanded beach. It was cold and the hut that would be their shelter was damp and dark.

The soldiers that brought them here removed their restrains.

“We are not allowed to tell you this but …” one of them spoke and the other continued.

“You should be able to get fish from the sea. West from here about 5 miles, there is a small forest were you can hunt. Be safe you two.”

Turning to the hut, Y/N and Nil slowly opened the creaky door. It was basically just a big room with a fireplace, one bed, something they might be able to call a kitchen and a very small bathroom.

“You can have the bed.” Nil immediately told her and let his stuff fall into the other corner next to the fireplace. It was the first time that he spoke this day and Y/N only sighed before letting her things fall onto the bed.

“Sorry I just need a moment…” she mumbled before she left the hut again with quick steps. Stumbling towards the cliff she stopped at the edge, taking deep breaths while her chest painfully tightened around her lungs. Laying a hand on her chest, she closed her eyes for a moment before her body could calm down again.

She just felt so helpless and alone.

Feeling Nil hand around her upper Arm, he gently pulled her back from the edge of the cliff.

“Maybe you should come inside, it´s dangerous out here.” he said sternly and she just now noticed how close she was actually to the edge, small pebbles crunching under her feet and falling down into the dark water.

Nodding, Y/N let him lead her back inside were a small fire was lit for them to warm themselves.

 

How many days had passed already? At some point it all washed into one big mess of an eternal day that never seemed to end.

According to Nil, who seemed to keep track of the days, informed her that they almost had made it to 6 month.

But what did it even matter now. Since month she hadn´t heard Kylos voice or his breathing or his heartbeat, not felt any others emotions then herself which where slowly driving her insane. He was gone, dead. There was no other way.

The grieve, the sadness, the frustration, everything piled up and felt like a heavy burden on her chest.

Looking down at her feet, she felt the cold water around her ankles. Since when was she standing here? Didn´t she just woke up in her bed a few seconds ago? When did she walk all the way down here?

With every thought her legs seemed to move on their own, soon she could feel the stinging old around her thighs then her hips and soon her it almost reached her neck. Every fibre of her being screamed for her to go back to not go a step further, but it was as if her body was moving on his own.

She just wanted to not feel anything any more.

Seeing the next wave coming closer, she slowly closed her eyes, waiting to be pulled down in the dark and cold abyss.

[Y/N !!!]

Snapping out of her daze, she quickly tried to swim back to the beach but before she could reach it the heavy wave pressed her underwater.

Pressing her hands over her mouth and nose, she tried to not breath in any of the salty water before she suddenly felt something around her waist and got pulled to the surface.

Getting dragged out of the water, Nil and her broke down on the beach trying to catch their breaths.

“NEVER do that again!!” he yelled but quickly helped her to sit. “Are your hurt or anything?” Nil asked now, taking a closer look at her.

Y/N only shook her head with tears in her eyes.

“I just want it all to stop…” she whimpered, before Nil pulled her into his arms.

“Come on I bring you inside…”

Inside, Nil sat Y/N down on a chair before stirring up the fire and throwing a blanket around her shoulders.

Starring into the warm flames, her mind went back to the moment before the wave hit her, did she really hear his voice again or did she just imagined it?

Playing with the bracelet around her wrist, she just wanted him back. Was that to much to ask?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jun 17th, 2018
> 
> [Kylos Thoughts]  
> /Y/Ns Thoughts/

It felt like he was going insane.

Being able to hear her voice, thoughts and feel her pain, grieve and frustration mixed with his own feelings was the worst thing that could´ve happened. At least that was what he thought, until he heard Y/N say the words he feared the most. That she believed that he was dead. She had given up on his return. Why?! Why wouldn´t she answer him?

But then it hit him, before he didn´t notice it in the force, probably because he felt so distressed about leaving Y/N behind but now he noticed that someone was blocking his answers.

Even though she couldn´t control what Kylo was receiving, but at least Rey could keep him from spilling information to someone else.

Watching him walk up and down his cell she only sighed, her thoughts occupied with the girl from the village.

Rey was wondering what would let such an innocent seeming girl defend Kylo Ren with such passion. And that she was the reason why Kylo surrendered so peacefully in the first place.

But now he just seemed completely out of it.

“Will you start the interrogation soon?” Finn came around the corner and she nodded slowly.

“Maybe we can get him to help us. I don´t like it, but we have a leverage against him.”

“You mean the girl from the planet just now?” Rey nodded to his question.

“Didn´t you see? She loves him and he loves her.” she wanted to walk over to his cell, but Finn held her back.

“You want to extort him?”

“It is the only chance to stop this war! We can´t let that slip.” Finn slowly nodded and just hugged her for a moment.

Slowly approaching the cell, Kylos eyes met hers and with wide steps he quickly was in front of his cell door.

“You need to break the barrier, your holding up!” he hissed almost desperate.

“I can´t do that.” she said calmly and he loudly cussed at her.

“You don´t understand! If I can´t let her know that I´m still alive…” he bit on his bottom lip, to shut himself up.

“I can´t do that. We can´t risk that you warn the First Order.” she explained and he punched against the glass in front of him. Rey flinched slightly but staid in her spot.

“I don´t care about the stupid First Order!” he hissed, but Rey didn´t believe him. She fell for his tricks one time, but not this time.

But Kylo suddenly seemed distracted by something, he was in a sort of daze and it looked like he was listening to something intently.

The Trial was over and Y/Ns fate was decided. Exile, but gladly not on another planet otherwise he might not able to find her. The Tracker for her bracelet was still in his ship, he had only the things on him that he was wearing.

Rey also noticed his unfamiliar clothing and asked herself why he had tried to adjust himself into this village, but then she remembered the girl that was clinging to him, screaming at them to leave him alone.

“What did you offer her?” she suddenly asked and he switched his attention back to her.

“Offer?” confused his brows furrowed.

“You offered me the galaxy. What did you offer her to be so obedient to you.” Rey asked again, this time more clear what she was trying to say.

Kylo scoffed before breaking out in a mocking laughter.

“Are you jealous, scavenger? I actually didn´t think you would be so naive and pathetic.” leaning at the glass door he looked down at Rey.

“Did you really think I cared about you? The only thing I cared about were you powers so I can get what I want. And you fell right for it.” he snickered and shook his head, while Rey tightened her fists.

“But you care for her.” hearing the threatening tone in her voice, Kylos head snapped up to look at her.

“You would never do something to someone innocent…” he countered and stood up in his full height.

“I wouldn´t be so sure about that any more.” she stood confident and Kylo gritted his teeth, his jaw tensing.

“What would you do for her?”

“Everything.” he hissed dangerously low and stared into Reys eyes and she knew he spoke the truth.

“And what about the First Order?” she asked, already sensing his answer.

“I would kill every man and woman on the Finalizer for her.”

Rey wanted to sighed, Kylo still hadn´t let go of the Dark Side at least that was what she thought until he continued.

“But that wouldn´t be something she wanted. I don´t care what happens to the First Order any more. The only thing that matters is to get back to her.”

Listening to his words, Rey honestly believed him, but she needed to be cautions. She couldn´t effort to be fooled again.

“Good Luck with that.” turning on her heels she let him alone.

“Wait!” he screamed after her and punched against the Cell door. Leaning his forehead against the cold walls he thought about anything that could´ve get him back to Y/N while her dark thoughts were echoing in his head.

 

Laying on his cell bed, Kylo had his eyes closed, dazing away from time to time. How long was he in this damn cell on this damn ship? Rey visited him from time to time just to throw empty threats at him, which at this point just got on his nerves.

Taking a deep breath, pictures of the ocean were flashing in front of him, the cold sensation from the water slowly crawled up his legs.

Being overwhelmed of the dark feelings of desperation, loneliness, grieve, Kylo felt how she was surrendering to all of those. She had given up.

Jumping up from his laying position, he tried to reach her, first with his thoughts, desperately trying to brake the force barrier Rey had put over him.

But he couldn´t, it was hopeless, soon his screams where echoing through the whole ship.

“What is happening?” Rey called to Finn who was running towards her.

“I think he has gone mad!” he called and both of them quickly made their way to the cell. They could hear him scream her name, not daring her to end it and get shouting at her to get back.

They heard metal creaking and glass shattering before with one final shout, the whole cell got torn apart and they quickly dogged behind some boxes to avoid the shooting debris.

“Holy shit…” Finn whispered when he looked over their hiding place. The Cell was completely destroyed and they watched Kylo fall on his knees, completely out of breath and weakened but somehow a relieved smile was on his lips.

Slowly standing up, Rey wanted to go over to him but Finn quickly held her back.

“What are you doing?!” he shout whispered.

Loosing his grip she slowly approached her enemy. Kylos eyes shot up at her, but not in a fighting manner.

“What do I need to do?” he asked, ready to do whatever they would ask of him.

 

It took a while, but soon Kylo had returned to the Finalizer, back in black clothing and his lightsaber on his belt.

Taking a look around it was clear that Hux ruined a lot of things in the time he was away.

The Knights of Ren walked closely behind him, always ready to defend him in any case. And this time it would probably be necessary.

As far as he could, Kylo had informed them of his plan. They were sceptical at first, but since the Jedi camp they had sworn to follow him and that was what they were going to do this time as well.

Marching through the corridors they soon were entering the blood red throne room that he hated so much.

Hux was sitting on the throne like a spoiled prince, Legs over the armrests while he was staring out the side windows until he noticed Kylo.

How how quick he stood up and entered his weasel position.

“I didn´t expected to see you so soon Supreme Leader, we hadn´t heard from you in month.” the words were falling out of his mouth.

“Oh don´t worry General, I won´t be here for long.” pushing him back into the throne, Kylo looked quickly around, only tto see four higher ranked stormtroopers. Shaking his head lightly, he couldn´t believe hoe reckless Hux was. Probably because he was thinking so highly of himself.

“Well.. what brought you back? Is there something we can do for the big Supreme Leader.” watching Kylo, Hux leaned back in the throne again.

“There is really something you can do for me.” Kylo admitted before he pulled his lightsaber and rammed the red blade into Hux chest.

“You can die.” seeing the life drain from the ginger he soon turned his lightsaber off, while Hux body sunk down in the throne.

Turning around the four Stormtroopers had their hands on their weapons but were confused if they should attack or not, before they straightened their backs again, when they saw the Knights of Ren ready to fight them if needed.

“Don´t.” Kylo held them back and stepped in front of the four.

“Bring everyone into the great Hall.” watching them leave, Kylo waited until he was left alone in the throne room.

Turning around to Hux he sighed.

“If it is any consolation, you were the biggest threat to ruin my plan.” turning on his heels he left the dead body of the General behind.

After the weapons were confiscated from everyone, Kylo stood in front of the masses of Troopers, Officers, Generals and Technicians.

Taking a deep breath, Kylo straighten his back.

“The First Order is surrendering!” he called, so that everyone could hear him clearly. Of course a loud murmur was coming from the crowd.

“Every single one of you will be provided with enough to start a new life. If you wish to be brought back to a specific planet it will be arranged.” looking into the crowd, most of them seemed relieve that the War was over, but of course the old officers were not happy about this.

“And if we don´t want to?!” one asked angry but Kylo only grinned.

“Then you can meet the other End of my blade. You can ask General Hux how bad it is. Oh wait…. He is already dead.” Quickly the older Officer shut up and the work begun.

The resistance took over with the transports of the people.

Rey soon stood next to him, watching the people get in lines.

“You did good. I´m a little surprised that instead of killing everyone.”

“She has a good influence on me. Had …” looking down at his Hand he just wished he could have her by his side now.

Rey had blocked his communication again after his last outbreak, but since he knew Y/N was safe at the moment and was not trying to give up, it was okay for him.

“It´s time Kylo…” Rey interrupted his thoughts and he stretched out his arms so she could put the restrains back on him.

“Don´t forget our Deal. One more visit before the Death penalty.” Kylo reminded her and followed Rey while his head hung low, his thoughts drifting off to his Love.

 

-

 

Looking up at the dark Clouds in the sky, Y/N chest felt suddenly very heavy. With a shake of her head, she looked down at the few Squirrels she had caught in the small Forest, while she was returning to the small hut.

Y/N really hoped that Nil had caught some Fish, otherwise this would be a spare meal again.

Since the incident a few days ago, he didn´t let her get near the dark waters of the ocean or at least not alone.

Both of them had lost weight in the time they were here, the only thing that counted was survival and it made her miss the bright flower fields at home. How she missed her mothers hugs and the kisses of her father even though his beard always itched her cheeks.

“I´m back!” she called down the cliff and pulled Kylos cloak closer around her cold body before she had to cough a few times.

“Still the cold?” Nil came up the small path from the ocean, in his hand a bucket with a few fish.

“Just a little bit, don´t worry.” kneeling down on the small porch, she wanted to skin the small animals until an unfamiliar sound got to her ear.

Looking up she soon saw the reason for it. A cart pulled by Barnabas, her horse, came closer.

“Mama?! Papa?!” Y/N wanted to run up to them, but her legs were to tired to move.

When they stopped the cart, they quickly jumped of it to pull her into their Arms.

“Oh my sweet Flower!” her Father mumbled with tears in his eyes.

“Wh…what are you doing here? It´s not allowed.” she asked confused but relieved at the same time.

“Let´s get inside first.” Nil offered then the wind was picking up again.

“Then we better should get back on the cart. Grab your stuff kids!”

Confused, Nil and Y/N looked at each other for a moment, before they grabbed each others arms just to pinch it.

“Ow! You´re really not holding back any more do you?” he chuckled and rubbed over the red area.

“It´s not a dream.” her Mother reassured her, but understood that it was probably the best to explain the situation first.

But her Husband was having none of that.

“Your Mother basically beat the Chiefs ass!” he said extremely proud, while his wife blushed lightly.

“You mean…?” Y/N started to laugh in surprise and both of her parents nodded.

“After yours and Nils unfair treatment, she spoke with all the villagers. We´re sorry it took us this long to get you guys. But an election takes a little bit of time.”

Jumping into her Mothers arms she couldn´t believe that she did so much work just to get them out.

“Are you kidding! Half a year is better then full 12 month! Besides Mum is the first female Chieftain!! This is awesome!” Y/N cheered.

“And you can stay with us as well. I don´t think you are to eager to get back to your Father, since we know what he has done to you.” Y/Ns own Father offered Nil who thankfully accepted.

Grabbing every bit of their belongings, Nil and Y/N soon sat on the cart, gobbling down every food her parents had brought with them, before cuddling up under a few blankets while watching the small wooden hut get further and further away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jun 21st, 2018
> 
> [Kylos Thoughts]  
> /Y/Ns Thoughts/

Feeling the warm grass between her toes, Y/N chuckled softly holding up her long black dress while walking through her flower fields again.

It was so much warmer at home and it took a lot of bad thoughts of her shoulders that she finally could be a little more at peace again.

“And you really don´t want us to help?” Y/N and Nil asked her parents when her Mother was already making herself ready to go into town for her Chieftain duty.

“No, you two rest, please! I don´t want any of you two to work!” she said sternly and both children nodded.

“Picnic?” Nil asked after seeing all the food her Mother had prepared and Y/N shrugged with her shoulders.

Ruffling through her hair, he grabbed a blanket while she put some of the pastries in a basket.

It was a week since they were back home, while Y/N and Nil were in Exile they grew really close to each other.

“Will you visit his ship again later?” Nil asked while munching on a piece of cake, his back resting against the big willow tree.

Sitting on her swing Y/N looked over the hills.

“I guess so. I have nothing else left of him…” leaning her head against the rope she sighed.

“Just because you can´t hear him any more, doesn´t necessarily mean he is dead. Maybe the Resistance put him in some kind of super cell.” Nil tried to find some sort of reason to ease her mind.

“Super Cell?” she grinned lightly at his comment, but appreciated his try to cheer her up.

Since they spend the last half year together, they grew fond of each other, as friends or even as family.

“Just don´t give up hope, he managed to find you once right?” he grinned and she nodded slightly before she looked to the bracelet on her wrist.

“Your just saying that because you can´t stand my grumpy face any more.” she giggled and he nodded.

“That too.”

After hours of lazily laying in the sun, Y/N was working on another flower crown, the first one she had already put on Nil, who had fallen asleep.

Looking at the flowers she was braiding together, she thought back to the first day she met Kylo, It was a rather sunny day like this, were they both were sitting in the grass under the willow tree. How much she wished that they could go back to this time.

Suddenly hearing loud noises from the sky, she hit Nil in the chest who jumped out of his sleep.

Soon her Father came running towards them, when one ship broke through the clouds and landed in a grass field nearby.

“What do they want this time?” Y/N hissed furious, noticing that it was one of the same ships that took Kylo away from her.

“I don´t know Sweetheart, but stay behind me.” her Father advised and held his arm protectively in front of them.

Seeing the small ship land, Y/N flinched when she heard a shaky breath echo in her head. Her heart started beating faster and when the ramp of the ship slowly opened and she saw the tall dark figure walking out, her feet already started to run before she could think about it.

It seemed to be the same for him then Kylo immediately started running in her direction.

Quickly holding up the dress so she wouldn´t fall Y/N soon jumped into his strong arms. It felt like the first time again.

“Kylo …” she whimpered, almost not believing that he was really here. Both of them slowly fell onto their knees while holding onto each other. Laying her hands gently against the side of his face, she pulled him into a long kiss, before she couldn´t contain her happy and relieved sobs any longer.

Pressing Y/N against him, Kylo showered her face in kisses trying to brush the tears away before he pressed his head against her shoulder, not being able to contain his own tears any longer.

“I thought you were…” she whispered, almost clawing at his shirt, not wanting to let him go ever again.

“I know… I could hear you.” brushing over his eyes he leaned his forehead against hers, finally being able to stare into her beautiful eyes.

“God… I love you. I love you so fucking much.” he mumbled before kissing her again. Softly chuckling into the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cuddling up against his wide chest, Y/N closed her eyes for a moment. Her Father soon approached them and laid a strong hand on Kylos shoulder.

“Welcome home, son.”

“I …” not being able to give a fitting answer he stayed quiet before helping Y/N back on her feet, still holding her close. Especially when Rey and the others were slowly approaching them, followed by Kylos mother, Leia.

Were they already going to take him back again? But he only had a few seconds with her!

Feeling Kylos hand starting to tremble in hers she looked up at him. They was fear in his eyes.

Y/N instinctively grabbed his arm, they wouldn´t take him away a second time!

Rey was the one who spoke first.

“We want to apologize for ….” but Y/N cut her off immediately.

“We don´t give a shit about your apology.” she hissed and Kylo looked almost proud down at her.

“You know she got that bad mouth from you.” Nil explained and stood beside Kylo, ready to defend him as well if needed.

Rey was about to fire something back, but Leia held up a hand.

“Let it go Rey. They have all the reasons to be furious.” nodding towards Y/N, she only pressed herself closer to Kylo.

“Don´t worry, child. I won´t take him away from you again.”

Confused, Kylo looked between his mother and the other resistance members.

“What is that supposed to mean? I thought ….”

“Do you really think I would order my own son to be executed?” Leia asked disappointed, but could understand his worry, since this was the official version of his Punishment.

“Kylo Ren, you will be hereby exiled on this foreign planet. You are allowed to keep your ship and travel to the nearby planets in this part of this system. Everything you have with you, you can keep. Especially these guys.” she pointed at the ship behind her, where the former Knights of Ren were standing.

Kylo only scoffed with a chuckle, before he lifted Y/N up in his arms and spun her around. The poor girl still to shocked to realise what was happening at the moment until she looked in his wide smile and started to cheer and laugh before showering his face in kisses and tears of happiness.

After celebrating for a brief moment, Kylo introduced Y/N to his Knights, who had decided to stay with him or at least nearby in the village since they had nowhere else to go.

When Fanya, the only Girl in the group, lifted her helmet, Nil seemed immediately head over heels for her.

“I must warn you, she has 6 older Brothers looking over her and she could kill you in your sleep.” Kylo whispered to him but Nil only grinned.

“A risk I have to take.”

Kylo only shook his head before he rested his hand on Y/Ns neck to gently let his thumb run over her cheek.

His Mother approached them carefully, not to interrupt their sweet moment.

“Y/N this is my… Mother.” smiling lightly, Leia took Y/Ns hand in hers and greeted her.

“I´m glad my Son found his place.” she thanked her, then soon the resistance left again. There was a lot of work to do since they still had to organize transport for the rest of the First Order employees.

“Well it seems like we have a few more guests to take care about now.” her Father said slightly overwhelmed with the sudden grow of their family.

Bringing everyone inside the house, Y/N brought everyone something to drink and eat, while her father prepared the barn as a temporary sleeping space for the knights.

[Want to leave this idiots behind?]

Finally hearing his voice in her head again, a shiver run down her spine.

/Definitely./

While the Knights and Nil were engulfed in their conversation, Y/N and Kylo quietly sneaked out of the house and into the forest.

Lifting her of her feet, Y/Ns laugh echoed through the dark woods while she was holding onto his shoulders, while pressing kisses along his jaw.

“Did I even tell you yet how damn good you look in black?” he grinned while punching in the code for his ship, to bring her inside.

Smiling she placed a longing kiss on his plum lips.

“You did now…” Y/N whispered into his ear before he let her fall onto his soft bed.

Closing the ship with his force, he soon leaned over her, tracing his lips along her neck before he rested his head on her chest to listen to her heartbeat.

Laying one hand on his back, she used the other to stroke through his long black hair.

“This feels like a dream…” Y/N huffed lightly before letting her lips rest on his scalp while Kylo looked up at her. With one swift motion he pulled her back in a sitting position on his lap.

“But it isn´t a dream any more. We can finally be together…” he smiled at her, which only made her even happier.

Wrapping her hands around his neck, she gently began to kiss him while he placed his big hands onto her waist to pull her even closer.

Loosening his black cape from her shoulders, her hands wandered over his chest before she helped him opening the back of her dress.

Breaking their kiss for a moment, Kylo quickly pulled his shirt over his head until he felt Y/Ns small hand on his chest, her fingertips tracing his scars.

Gently taking her hand in his, he just smiled at her and got caught up in her shining eyes. Kissing him once more, Y/N slowly stood up from the bed before pushing her dress over her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground, exposing her almost naked body.

“You are so beautiful…” he breathed astound and couldn´t contain himself from staring.

Letting his hands glide over her sides, before he kissed along her stomach, his fingers lightly pulled at the hem of her slip.

[Do you really want this?] looking up at her, he stared into her eyes.

“Yes.” she whispered, slowly laying down on the bed, before she pulled him over her.

This whole night he wasn´t able to take his eyes from her, whether it was while she was shivering under him in pleasure, or her sweet sleeping face with a tied smile on her lips.

Stopping in his movement Kylo rested a hand against the side of her face, making her open her eyes in a daze.

“Kylo?” she asked worried, but with a small hue of disappointment and anticipation in her voice because he stopped moving.

Holding open her arms for him, Kylo soon leaned down to pull her into a passionate kiss, grinding his hips against hers, he was able to elicit the sweetest of moans from her lips.

He couldn´t believe that he could be with her for the rest of his life. It was everything he wished for.

 

As soon as the next New Moon happened, Kylo came home with the official proposal letter, signed by his soon to be Mother in Law.

Even though this wasn´t really a surprise for anyone, they still celebrated it with their friends. And while Y/N and Kylo had to wait until she was allowed to answer him, he started to build a home for him and her near the old willow tree.

With the help of the Knights, and since they were all Force Users, it wasn´t really a problem and their little house was built up quick.

Y/N mostly ordered the furniture from the towns Carpenter and painted the walls herself.

Drawing her own Flowerpatterns on the wall, Kylo watched her for a moment until he felt something. A small shift in the force, slowly approaching her, he wrapped one arm around her waist while pressing feathery light kisses on her neck.

“Don´t! I´m gonna mess up!” she scolded him and he watched her brush glide over the wallpaper.

“It looks perfect…” he purred into her ear, his hand resting against her abdomen.

“Can´t we just marry already?“ he huffed, his patience was really running out now.

“Just a few more days, my Love.“ she reassured him, turning her head to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

They finished their house just in time for Y/N to answer his proposal. Hanging the floral wreath she had made onto the front door she proudly turned around.

Holding out his Arms, she quickly jumped into them.

“I accept your proposal…” she whispered against his lips with a small chuckle and could only shower him in kisses, while he was carrying her to her parents house.

Letting her down on the doorstep, both of them entered the kitchen where the Knights, Nil and her parents were already waiting.

“Don´t you guys act all so anxious, of course she said yes.” he answered to their questioning looks before they started to cheer.

Kylo looked down to Y/N for a moment who was about to accept a drink from her Mother but Kylo pushed the glas away from her.

“We have another announcement as well.” he suddenly said into the round and everybody became very quiet.

“We do?” she asked surprised, since she couldn´t think of anything.

Grinning down at her, he pressed a quick kiss against her forehead which wrinkled in confusion.

“You are with child, silly.” shaking his head with a smile Kylo watched her shocked face.

“I am?” she asked, her voice much higher then usual.

Nodding to her question, he let his hand rest against her stomach again, trying to let her experience what he felt through the force.

Y/N could feel the warmth growing through her whole body and she only could smile with tears in her eyes.

“Are you sure?!” her mother asked with an excited gasp and tried to hold back her tears.

“Definitely.” All the Knights answered in unison, since they had felt it already through the Force as well.

Their marriage ceremony was held the next day in the Flowerfields, They had waited long enough. Her parents had arranged everything very quickly, so they could finally be together like it was meant to be.

She looked so beautiful in her white long summery dress and the flowers in her hair.

 

Since the Knights needed somewhere to live as well instead of the barn, Kylo and them were working continuously on other buildings in town or helped the villagers with fixing their homes if needed.

It was a late summer evening a few month later, when Kylo was slowly walking home with Nil by his side. The boys were exhausted but happy with the progress they had made.

“And will you go with Fanya to the fair?” Kylo broke the silence.

“She actually said yes, believe it or not!” the boy grinned proudly and Kylo only shook his head with a grin.

“Will you be going with Y/N?”

“I don´t know yet. It depends on how she is feeling.” he answered and handed Nil the Reins from Barnabas, before saying goodbye and walking to his own house.

Kylo could see his sweet wife on their porch in her rocking chair, waiting for him. Jumping up the stairs of the Porch, he pressed a longing kiss onto her soft lips.

“Why are you still out here? It´s getting cold.”

“We were waiting for you.” she smiled, putting the book down that she was reading.

“How are you feeling, Flower?” he asked his hand gently resting on her round belly.

“We are feeling just fine.” she smiled but suddenly gasped lightly and Kylo could feel light nudges against his hand.

“She feels that you are home.” brushing her hands over her swollen belly, she watched Kylo kneel down in front of her, so he could lay his head against it to feel his baby girl.

“I can´t wait to meet her.” he smiled while letting Y/N brush her fingers through his hair. He could still feel small pokes from the little thing against his cheek.

“Here I got something for you.” holding up the small paper bag from the bakery she quickly took it.

Inside were a few raspberry and melon pies.

“I could feel your cravings all day long.” Kylo scoffed with a chuckle and she happily started to munch on the soft cakes.

“Thank you Darling.”

“Everything for you, my Love.” he whispered, leaning his head back against her belly, to feel the connection with his small little daughter and closed his eyes.

For the first time in a very long time, he was happy.


End file.
